Blooming Pretty Cure
You may be looking for Blooming PreCure. Blooming Pretty Cure (ブルーミング プリキュア Burūmingu Purikyua) is a prequel of sorts to Ikuyo Precure , and the second installment of Kururin's fanseries. The story revolves around flowers, colors, elements, your image, and human emotions. It may or may not be seriously written in the future, the writer doesn't know yet. Plot The Ranunculus Kingdom, where flowers bloom and everything is fairytale-like, was attacked and taken over by Rafflesia and the Titanarum, who seek to wilt all of the world's foliage, starting with Ranunculus. Using the last of their energy, Sovereign Blossom sent four Fairies to find the legendary Precure to save the world. Arriving in the town of Hanasaku, the four fairies agree to split up and each find their Precure partners. All four of the Precure receive their Floret Communes from their fairies, and eventually meet and form the Blooming Precure in order to restore the Ranunculus Kingdom and stop Rafflesia and her activities once and for all. As they fight the Titanarum, Rafflesia is slowly gaining power. Thus, the story of the Blooming Precure begins. Can they defeat Rafflesia? ... Who knows? Characters Cures Akemi Maragi / Cure Fleur ' *Voiced by: Kugimiya Rie *Intro: "The flower shining in the brilliant flame! Cure Fleur!" Our token protagonist, Akemi is a somewhat sickly 14 year old girl who's too energetic for her own good. Her breathing problems hinder her in athletics, but what she doesn't have there, she makes up in the academics department. She's currently the student council vice president of Flores Academy, and settles any arguments between the team. Akemi is also a fan of horror movies and gardening, but is easily scared by almost anything, especially fire. Akemi is a very short and thin girl, with a delicate kind of feeling to her. Very small for a girl her age. She seems to cut her hair often to keep split ends away and her bangs straight. She has dark red hair and darker red eyes, and very pale skin. No one's entirely sure if she dyes her hair or not, even if she claims otherwise. Her wardrobe mainly consists of dresses, floral prints, frills, and pink-red colors. As Cure Fleur, her hair gets longer and fluffier, looks a bit like a single flame, and turns a bright fuchsia leaning to red. Interestingly, her bangs stay exactly the same; blunt and perfect. Her outfit matches the others, in red and pink, and her Fleur Brooch... Somehow hangs onto her hair. Her skirt is a flowy red with gold borders. Her illnesses seem to disappear when she transforms, ''mostly. 'Chiaki Magaru / Cure Carnation ' *Voiced by: Kana Hanazawa *Intro: "The flower swaying in the harsh gale! Cure Carnation!" The second cure, Chiaki is your typical perfect lady, even at 14. She's quite polite and ladylike, never tolerating bad manners; one of the reasons she doesn't get along with Kaori. She prefers academics to athletics, even though she's bad at studying and is a member of the archery club. Contrary to the air she gives off, she's often the one starting arguments, especially between her and Kaori. She's very fond of wind chimes, because they do sound very nice. Chiaki is a rather tall girl with a large chest, and has a very formal feeling to her. Her green-tinted blonde hair is about shoulder length, curled outwards; Her bangs are asymmetrical, longer on her left side. It seems that she's stopped caring about her bangs and just focuses on keeping her hair curled. Her eyes are a hazelish color, and she sometimes wears glasses for show. Her wardrobe consists of fancy and frilly kind of things. As Cure Carnation, her hair gets much longer and is styled into knee-length twintails, turning a seafoam green color. Her outfit is white and mint, wears a bell skirt with a carnation-like petticoat, and her Carnation Brooch is placed on her bow. Chiaki seems to enjoy being a Precure with the others, even with Kaori. She's frequently expressed how happy she is when she's with them. 'Kaori Mazio / Cure Lily ' *Voiced by: Kanako Miyamoto *Intro: "The flower blooming in the shocking storm! Cure Lily!" A bright kind of girl, Kaori is our third cure. The typical sporty cure, she's a reckless and outgoing person. Despite being in Flores Academy, she's more of a sports person and is awful at anything academics-related. Often, she ends up getting into arguments with Chiaki, which have to be settled by Akemi. Despite their frequent arguments, Minako suspects they have romantic feelings for eachother. Kaori is a bit shorter than Chiaki, and has an athletic body type. You can just tell by looking at her that she's very outgoing. She has long strawberry blonde hair that's tied up for her sports activities, and peach eyes. She doesn't have bangs, and usually wears a headband when not doing sport activities. Kaori has a large variety of headbands, ranging from normal to frilly maid headbands. Her wardrobe is simple and informal. As Cure Lily, her hair doesn't get that much longer, and actually deepens a few shades. It's styled up in a ponytail, held with a bow; her Lily Brooch hanging onto it. Her outfit is peach and yellow, and has a rose gold trumpet skirt. Kaori wasn't too into the idea of being a Cure with Chiaki, but eventually opened up to the idea, and now enjoys all of their company greatly. 'Minako Mabufu / Cure Gardenia ' *Voiced by: Mitsuishi Kotono *Intro: "The flower glistening in the beautiful snow! Cure Gardenia!" The only one with any common sense, Minako is our fourth cure. A very elegant and talented young lady, there's an air of unapproachable-ness to her. Secretly, she's quite emotionally delicate, like the flower she represents. At the school, she's known as 'The Prince' (despite not being androgynous at all) and is the captain of the fencing club. Minako is much more serious than the others, but often loses the serious facade when a bad pun is involved. Minako is by far the tallest, and is very slender. Has a very adult-like aura to her, which Akemi thinks is very mature and ends up being drawn to her by that. She has sharp purple eyes and longish dark purple hair, which she keeps in a bun for fencing club. Outside of that, she wears her hair up in a ponytail with a lavender bow. Her wardrobe tends to be formal and feminine. As Cure Gardenia, she wears her hair down, with a large purple bow in the back. Her hair gets many shades brighter, and so do her eyes. She wears a violet and lavender version of the outfit with a two-tiered skirt, her Lily Brooch on the left side of her chest. She at first didn't want to become a Precure, but eventually opened up to the three and became a cure with them. Mascots '''Ignis Fleur's mascot, sent to Earth with the others to find the Precure. She's the youngest of the four, and tends to force Akemi into things. Like her partner, she gets scared of things easily. Zephyr The more composed of the fairies, Zephyr is Carnation's fairy mascot. She's very ladylike, but also like Chiaki, she tends to suggest ridiculous ideas that would never actually work. Fulmen Lily's fairy, she's the most passionate of the four. Like Kaori, she's always eager to help others and constantly helps out. However, unlike Kaori, she actually gets work done. Nix The oldest of the four, Nix is Gardenia's partner. She's independent and serious, but worries about Minako. Similarly, she's the one who refuses any ridiculous ideas the others have. Ranunculus Kingdom Sovereign Blossom The ruler of the Ranunculus Kingdom, and the person who sent the four fairies away to find the Precure. No one's really sure of their gender; they likely don't have one. They're a very kind and loyal ruler, according to the fairies. Meadow A servant of the Ranunculus Kingdom. First appears to lead the Cures around the palace, later escapes the realm to warn the cures. Rafflesia Rafflesia Our main antagonist, she is the one who destroyed the Ranunculus Kingdom. It's said that she does so because her own world had experienced a never-ending drought, turning her into a hateful monster. This is confirmed in the last episode by Blossom. Delphinium A narcissistic kind of person, Delphinium is the first of the Carrion. Extremely self-absorbed, and tends to annoy the others with his attitude. Acontium Rather brutish and strict, Acontium is the second of the Carrion. He's extremely wrathful, and often attempts to order the other to around, which usually fails. Caladium Usually called 'Calla', Caladium is a young girl with a sweet face and a sharp tongue. She tends to be quite selfish and spoiled, and is the third of the Carrion. Atropa and Belladonna Always together, Atropa and Belladonna are a pair of twins. Neither of them have a gender, although Belladonna is a feminine person. They're unrelated to the Carrion trio, although they do work with them for a time. Civilians Kaname Media The daughter of the owner of Florale Café, she ends up finding out about the Blooming Cures and acts as an ally to them, despite not being a Cure herself. President of the Photography Club at Flores Academy. Haruna Maragi Akemi's older sister, in her last year of high school. She's very eccentric and excitable, and is best friends with Tsubaki, Ayami, and Sakurai. Contrary to her sister, she's very healthy and energetic, and Akemi finds herself being kind of jealous of her. She likes Akemi's friends a lot, and sometimes teases Akemi about 'finally getting some friends.' Occasionally helps Akemi with her garden. Tsubaki Magaru Tsubaki is Chiaki's older brother, and in the same class as the others. Unlike his younger sister, he's very energetic and cheerful. Although, he ends up being the foil to most of Haruna's plans. Like Haruna, he likes the other Blooming Cures and gets told off by Chiaki for being loud and disturbing their meetings. Still, he seems very gentlemanly until you actually get to know him. Ayami Mazio Kaori's older sister, she's basically the polar opposite of Kaori. She's a very calm and tranquil girl who likes books and talking to Haruna, Tsubaki, and Sakurai. Very giggly, and ends up being caught up in Haruna and Tsubaki's antics. Ayami's very fond of the friends that Kaori made, and often makes tea and cakes for them when they come over. Sakurai Mabufu Perhaps the only one similar to their sister, Sakurai is Minako's older brother. He looks very feminine, and is rather quiet and serene kind of person. When the Blooming Cures admit that they were Precure, Sakurai was the only one unperturbed by the information. He ends up being caught up in their antics as well, but doesn't particularly mind. He often makes tea and cake for the Cures and his friends. Places Hanasaku The place where the Blooming Cures reside. It's the primary setting of the story, and known as the 'Town of Flowers' to others. It's more of a city than a town, though. Many greenhouses and parks are also in the city, so perhaps that's where the name comes from? Flores Academy The school that the characters go to. It's supposedly a private school, and the school keeps a lot of greenery. Flores seems to have a very high reputation through the prefecture. Lily Perfumerie The Mazio family perfume shop, and also where Kaori lives. Tends to have a very strong scent as soon as you come in; almost sickeningly strong, really. The four used to meet up there, but the Florale Café has since proved to be a better place. Florale Café A very quiet café which rarely gets customers that aren't regular. This is where the team usually meets, even if they have to be quiet to make sure the owner of the café doesn't overhear. Items Transformation Items Cure Brooch Their transformation items. It's a pin of each Cure's respective flowers with a heart in the center. To transform, they say "Precure! Floral Change!" The transformation ends with a "Blossom in full splendour! Blooming Precure!" They're all called the Cure Brooch, but they each have seperate names, corresponding to the owner. The Cherry Brooch, the Carnation Brooch, the Lily Brooch, and the Gardenia Brooch. Blossom Jewelry The item they use to transform into their 'Eternal' forms. Their transformation phrase is "The flowers sparkling all over the world, Blooming Pretty Cure! Eternal Blossom!", and is used for the attack of the same name; "Bloom with pride! Eternal Blossom!" Attack Items Fleur's Fan It's basically just a fan that shoots fire. They get more fiery as they upgrade; our last one is literally a fan that is on fire. No one knows how it isn't completely burnt. Her first attack is Fleur Flare. *'Phoenix Fan': Allows Fleur to use Full Bloom. *'Hanachirusato': Allows Fleur to use Crimson Inferno. *'Senbonzakura': Allows Fleur to use Fleur Incendier. Carnation's Bow A bow that shoots windy kind of arrows. Not even Carnation is entirely sure if they're actually arrows or just wind; They get windier as they upgrade. Her initial attack is Carnation Cyclone. *'Breeze Arrow': Allows Carnation to use Floral Gust. *'Kamatha': Allows Carnation to use Gale Shoot. *'Susano-o': Allows Carnation to use Carnation Ventus. Lily's Staff Most of it's incarnations are electricity but in rod form, but the last one is a hammer. No one except Lily can pick it up due to it's weight, but she moves it around like a paper airplane. Her basic attack is Lily Lightning. *'Bolt Staff': Allows Lily to use Spark Bouquet. *'Celtis': Allows Lily to use Charge Beam. *'Mjolnir': Allows Lily to use Lily Fulmine. Gardenia's Sword A sword made of ice. That's basically it. According to Gardenia, it's not cold to the touch at all; Perhaps she has pocket heaters in her gloves? Maybe. Her starting attack is Gardenia Glaciate. *'Frost Rapier': Allows Gardenia to use Petal Blizzard. *'Fimbulvet': Allows Gardenia to use Glacial Blade. *'Niflheim': Allows Gardenia to use Gardenia Frigidus. Group Attacks *''Verdant Assault'' *''Flourishing Garden'' *''Eternal Blossom'' Music Sparkle! Blooming Days / Dreaming Flowers #Sparkle! Blooming Days Rie #Dreaming Flowers Haruka #Sparkle! Blooming Days (Original Melody Karaoke) #Dreaming Flowers (Original Melody Karaoke) Blooming Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 1: Pretty Cure Sound Change! #Blooming Pretty Cure Main Theme #Sparkle! Blooming Days (TV Size) #School Days #Let's take a break... (Eyecatch) #Akemi's Theme #Chiaki's Theme #Kaori's Theme #Minako's Theme #Precious Feelings #Flourishing with Cheer #A Titanarum Appears! #Precure! Floral Change! #Blossom in full splendour! #Undeterred Hearts #Flower Message #Our Happiness in Full Bloom #Blossoming Love #Fairy Activities #Florale Café #Dreaming Flowers (TV Size) Blooming Pretty Cure! Original Soundtrack 2: Pretty Cure Flourishing Sound! #Tomorrow's Colors Kana #Tomorrow's Colors (Original Karaoke Version) #Kingdom of Ranunculus #Flower of Life #Flourishing Garden's Theme #Wilting Emotions #Messenger from the Darkness #Rafflesia's Appearance #Darkness Coming Forth #World Overrun #Withering Life #Blooming Hope #Never Give Up Your Dreams #Together with Trusting Partners #Fighting for Everyone's Hearts #Eternal Blossom's Theme #The Power of Love #Let's Go Forward to the Future! #Epilogue ~Always a Smile in My Heart~ #Tomorrow's Colors (TV Size) Blooming Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 1 ~Dream-colored Petals~ #Sparkle! Blooming Days ~Blooming Pretty Cure Together~ #The Blooming Precure's Greeting #Flower of Courage Song #Burning Revolution Maragi #Shining Elegance Magaru #Soaring Passion Mazio #Secret Admiration Mabufu #Floral Love Letter Maragi & Minako Mabufu #The Promise we Made Magaru & Kaori Mazio #Power of Love Song #Dreaming Flowers ~Blooming Pretty Cure Together~ Blooming Pretty Cure! Vocal Album 2 ~Full Splendor! Hearts Together~ #Tomorrow's Colors ~Blooming Pretty Cure Together~ #The Blooming Precure's Greeting ~Next~ #Precious Things Song #Summer-colored★Miracle Maragi #Day by Day Magaru #My Dear Friend Mazio #Dear My Future Self Mabufu #Rainbow-colored Love Song Magaru & Kaori Mazio #Whereabouts of The Future Maragi & Minako Mabufu #Flower Garden Song #Heart Shuffle Haruka & Murakawa Rie & Asumi Kana Trivia *The first ending song is a direct reference to Dreaming Flowers, a group song in Fresh Pretty Cure. **In fact, a lot of the songs are references to other songs. If you're familiar with the Pretty Cure Vocal Albums, you'll be able to figure most of them out. *This is the first season with canon MOGII (Marginalized Orientation, Gender Identity, and Intersex) characters. No queerbaiting here, friends. *This is the second season where the Cures use a brooch to transform, succeeding Suite Pretty Cure. *All of their last names are references to Shin Megami Tensei attacks. Coincidentally, Akemi Maragi's seiyuu also voices Rise Kujikawa. *Atropa (and) Belladonna is the scientific name for deadly nightshade, a poisonous plant. All of the Rafflesia are named after the scientific names of poisonous plants, excluding Rafflesia herself. *Blooming Pretty Cure is the second season to have more than one athletic cure, succeeding Smile Precure. Chiaki in the archery club, Kaori in most sports clubs, and Minako in the fencing club. **Akemi is the only one who's in a non-sports related club; the student council and the gardening club. *This is the sixth season where some of the Cures were friends before the series began. *Minako being called the Prince is a direct reference to Jury Arisugawa in Revolutionary Girl Utena, as they're both the captains of the fencing team. *Blooming Precure is also the sixth season where each Cure gets their own mascot. *This is the third season in which the Cures' basic finishers include their Cure names. *Blooming is the fourth season to have its starting roster unchanged from beginning to end. Category:Blooming Pretty Cure Category:Kururin Category:Fan Series